Many different types of lighting fixtures, including ceiling-mounted fixtures for various applications and locations, are known in the art. Such fixtures have been installed for illuminating stores, offices, supermarkets, schools, hospitals, banks, and other interior areas. Appreciating the versatility of such lighting fixtures, including the many engineering designs and configurations, there remains a need for a ceiling-mounted troffer-type light fixture whose cover can be attached, closed, removed and serviced by a single individual. In particular, conventional troffer-type light fixtures and lighting methods are not adapted for installation and maintenance by a single individual.
Many ceiling-mounted fluorescent and LED luminaires require a fixture which is unique, high-performance and also a high-value lighting solution. There is a need for a lighting fixture which can be installed and maintained by a single individual.
Various ceiling-mounted lighting fixtures have been developed to include both apparatus and a method for installing the fixture. An example of such a prior art fixture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,158 (Fischer et al.). Color-changing devices have also been developed. An example of such a prior art apparatus is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,888,322 (Dowling et al.).
Some lighting fixtures of the prior art necessitate several people to work on a single fixture for installation or routine maintenance such as lamp replacement. Specifically, if the door on a lighting fixture is large in size, installing, changing the door, or accessing the lamps often requires two or three maintenance people to remove the door and handle it. This requires a substantial amount of labor and is time-consuming. It would be desirable to have a lighting fixture with a large door which would necessitate only one person to attach, close, or remove the door and service the fixture.
In summary, there are a number of problems and shortcomings in prior ceiling-mounted lighting fixtures.